What happy Ending?
by MidnightSky101
Summary: ...She doesn’t notice how you always watch her walk past you, but you don’t ever see me...basically how Kagura feels about Kyo and Tohru being together. Heartbreak.


**A/N: This story was inspired by Taylor Swifts songs, especially 'Invisible'. It was written from things from...my thoughts, lets say that...(3) and was helped along towards the end by some poems I have written. Enjoy! :-)**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

'Why did the curse have to break?' Kagura thought to herself as she watched Kyo hold Tohru tight. She saw how happy they looked. Kyo moved suddenly and ended up on top of Tohru on the grass as she giggled playfully and kissed him. He moved to sit next to her and she rested her head on his lap.

'That shouldn't be allowed…Lie!' Kagura thought angrily. 'She doesn't deserve him…Another lie.' "Hey, Kagura," Her friend waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagura said, faking a smile. '_Always _a lie with that question but…If I told them, I know they'd think I was being stupid. And besides, it doesn't even matter.'

"She's gone again." Another girl snapped he fingers to bring Kagura back down to earth. "What are you looking at?" She looked where Kagura was staring with teary eyes.

"Oh, it's noth-"

"Him again?! What's with you? Why don't you just talk to him?" She demanded.

"He's got a girlfriend now." She replied sadly before walking away.

-

-

-

Kagura stood near the entrance of Tohru's workplace, waiting for Kyo to turn to leave. She watched him kiss her cheek and watch her enter the building before turning to leave himself.

She took a breath and stepped forward under the street light. "K…Kyo." She whispered, he kept walking. "Kyo!" She called again, he turned to her and smiled.

'Did she do this?' He walked towards her. 'Before he rarely smiled honestly, but now…is it her?'

"Kagura, hey. How are you?" He asked sitting on a bench and patting the space next to him. Kagura shook her head slowly, not believing she could have changed his personality so much, but sat down silently next to him.

"Kagura? Are you okay?" Kyo asked, looking at her closely. She shook her head again.

"Why her?" She asked simply.

"Excuse me?" Kyo looked at her, completely confused.

"What makes her the one you want to be with?" She did not ask the question bitterly, like she might have before. "Do you know how much I love you? I love you so much more than she ever could! She doesn't notice how you _always _watch her walk past you, but you don't ever see me. I love the way I can notice you because of your beautiful bright hair. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. I love everything about you! And I know I have no right to say all this, but here I am." She stood up and looked down at Kyo as tears flooded her eyes. "I love you." She turned to leave but Kyo grabbed her wrist gently and spun her round, pulling her into a hug.

"L…Let go! I…" Despite her words, Kagura wrapped her arms around Kyo after he tightened his hold against her struggling.

"Don't cry, it's not natural for you to be crying." Kyo whispered gently.

"When did you change so much?" He didn't answer. "Was it Tohru? Did she change you? Did you change for her?" He stayed quiet but she couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"I…I love Tohru. And you have to stop chasing after me. You'll only end up hurting your heart." He let Kagura go and took a step back. "I should get home now." She held his hand as he turned and walked away until he was too far to reach.

"K…Kyo…" She whispered so softly she was sure he didn't hear. Kagura's world started spinning and her legs refused to hold her up anymore. She fell to her knees, tears still streaming. "Kyo!" she cried. He still didn't look back. 'That's it. He hates me! He's gone forever…' She thought as she felt her heart snap in two.

I listen to his footsteps. They get fainter and fainter, until there is nothing. And suddenly, I'm all alone. What happened to the fairy tales? What happened to 'Happily-Ever-After'? What happened to happy endings?

I suppose that not everyone can have one. And I guess that means me. It was always going to happen. I knew it, I just didn't want to. I should have seen that there would be no happy ending for me.

* * *

**A/N:So, not a happy ending there...as it says...umm, yeah, so please review! (My happiness goes up lots!)**


End file.
